


Dissonance.

by iantowinchester



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Mentioned Quynh | Noriko, One-Sided Attraction, Sort Of, The Upside Down, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantowinchester/pseuds/iantowinchester
Summary: Booker se souvient de son désespoir, de l'alcool parasitant son cerveau, ralentissant ses mouvements et ses réflexes. Il revoit très nettement l'élégante immortelle l'attendant tranquillement dans son vieil appartement vétuste.Et tout cela a du sens.Punition divine ou retour de karma, il s'y attendait et dans le fond il mérite son sort, alors que fait il dans ce monde sans queue ni tête où tous ses rêves les plus fous prennent vie ?
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Dissonance.

**Author's Note:**

> Petit OS sur booker parce que ..... Booker, ai je vraiment besoin d'expliquer?

Le siège n'est pas vraiment confortable mais en son fort intérieur Booker a parfaitement conscience d'avoir connu bien pire par le passé, l'envie de remuer pour chasser la gêne le tiraille mais ses muscles refusent de bouger, peut être qu'il ne peut pas bouger tout simplement ou qu'il n'en a plus la force.

Toujours est il qu'il ne se sent pas à son aise, l'air autour de lui est étrange, froid, humide, désagréable. Inconsistant et trop lourd à la fois. 

Il devrait ouvrir les yeux, essayer de comprendre ce qui ne va pas mais son corps reste de marbre, ses yeux clos et son esprit un peu trop embrouiller pour qu'il y comprenne quoi que ce soit.  
Booker cherche son souffle, maîtriser sa respiration pour reprendre le contrôle quand un bruit sourd le tire brutalement de sa torpeur.

Le sourire est rassurant sans qu'il ne parvient à se souvenir de la raison derrière ce sentiment de bien être incongru.

L'obscurité est oppressante pourtant le visage de Nile est lumineux, avenant, tellement beau.

\- La vitre, mime sa bouche amusée, et Booker comprend qu'il est dans une voiture.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, demande t il, encore perdu.  
\- Il est 5h du matin, Einstein. A ton avis qu'est ce que je fais là ?

Le ton est amusé, ironique, un rien moqueur mais merveilleux de familiarité et d'amitié qui lui rappelle tout ce qu'il a déjà perdu.

\- T'es sûr que ça va, demande Nile, alors qu'il le dévisage en silence.  
\- J'en sais rien, répond honnêtement Booker.  
\- Tu es resté ici trop longtemps. J'aurais dû venir te relever hier soir.  
\- Me relever ?  
\- Te relever, petit génie. La planque, tu t'en souviens ? Ou tu as juste roupiller tout ce temps ?

L'ironie transpire toujours des mots amusés de la jeune femme mais un petit quelque chose dans son regard lui laisse penser qu'il l'inquiète.

\- J'ai pas dormi, lance alors Booker en se redressant dans son siège.  
\- C'est bien ça le problème, Chef. Allez fais moi ton rapport et vas dormir.

Booker tique au « Chef » qui semble des plus sérieux, marque de respect et d'admiration, surtout quand Nile incline la tête en le prononçant.

« Mon rapport » dit Booker pour se laisser le temps de faire le tri dans ses pensées embrouillées et Nile le regarde avec intérêt. Ses yeux s'égarent quelques secondes sur l'entrée du bâtiment de l'autre côté de la rue, son instinct lui hurle que c'est là que doit se concentrer toute son attention pour au moins quelques minutes encore.

\- Rien de spécial, affirme t il avec aplomb. Très peu de mouvements, notre cible n'est pas encore venu.

« Ok », réplique Nile en ouvrant la portière, un petit mouvement de tête pour inciter Booker à quitter la voiture et elle prend sa place, installant son sac sur le siège passager.

\- La moto est à deux rues, dit elle, en lui tendant les clés. Le casque est dans le compartiment à l'arrière.

Booker examine la simple clé pendu à un porte clé anonyme de concessionnaire, sûrement celui d'où provient la moto.

\- N'y pense même pas, l'interpelle Nile. Tu rentre te reposer. Je peux très bien me débrouiller seule et les renforts sont prêts à intervenir. Tu le sais.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu, commence Booker mais Nile lui saisi le bras pour l’interrompre.  
\- L’équipe est à l'a fut, assure t elle. Tu te repose.  
\- Mais je dois aller où, demande Booker, perdu et la jeune femme fronce les sourcils.  
\- A l’hôtel, tiens ! Nicky t'attend. Il va me buter si tu ne rentre pas aujourd'hui.

Booker la dévisage de longues secondes alors que son cœur marque un temps d'arrêt, « Nicky » répète t il comme une prière.

\- Ouais, Nicky, ironise Nile. Allez, tire toi. On va finir par attirer l'attention de quelqu'un.

Booker hoche simplement la tête, alors qu'il se détourne de la jeune femme. Il glisse les mains dans ses poches de sa veste en cuir par réflexes, trouvant une carte magnétique. Il n'a pas besoin de la sortir pour en connaître l'intitulé, un hôtel quelconque quelques part dans les environs. 

La moto est bien là où il pensait la trouver, le casque est sûrement dans le compartiment comme le lui a promis Nile mais Booker ne cherche même pas à vérifier sa présence. Il enfourche simplement l'engin, glissant la clé dans le contact avant de foncer à toute allure dans le dédale de rues anonymes d'une ville tout aussi inconnue, pourtant d'instinct Booker semble savoir où il se rend.

Bien plus luxueux que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, l'hôtel est pourtant un détail dont il ne se préoccupe pas. Le réceptionniste lui sourit quand Booker passe la porte, l'ascenseur semble n'attendre que lui et c'est tout naturellement qu'il appuie sur le bouton du treizième étage.

Rien n'a de sens et pourtant tout semble parfaitement à sa place.

Quelques minutes et un arrêt pour laisser entrer un employé de l'hôtel parfaitement apprêté, et Booker arrive dans un couloir lumineux et propre. Il longe l'allée, remontant jusqu'à la porte qui semble l’appeler, avant de glisser la carte magnétique dans la serrure qui cède sur une petit mélodie joyeuse.

Booker dépose sa veste et les clés sur la première surface à sa portée, la chambre est plongée dans l'obscurité, d'instinct il pense être en danger mais son cœur cogne brutalement dans sa poitrine pour une toute autre raison.

Nicky est bien là, l'homme l'attend il ? Il ne saurait en être sûr, son immortel ami dort. Allongé de tout son long entre des draps qui semblent accueillant, dévoilant son dos nu et ses bras repliés sous un oreiller très tentant.

Prudemment, Booker dépose le revolver qu'il avait gardé en main par acquis de conscience avant d'oser approcher. Nicky ne bouge pas, n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement pourtant l'immortel est le plus sensible d'entre eux, il perçoit toujours la menace avant tout les autres, et même si Booker s'est juré de ne plus jamais le mettre en danger après le fiasco Merrick, il pourrait très bien être un intrus venu le tuer dans son sommeil.

Une petit partie de son âme, celle qui veut croire en le pardon de l'être merveilleux qu'est Nicolo Di Genova, lui murmure que Nicky a bien senti sa présence mais qu'il se sent suffisamment en sécurité à ses côtés pour ne pas se réveiller.

Booker prend quelques secondes pour admirer son ami respirer doucement dans son sommeil avant de vérifier les environs. La chambre n'est pas grande, rien qu'un lit et une salle de bain confortable.  
Pas d'ennemi cachés dans les coins ou d'autres immortels aux regards meurtriers pour le tabasser à l'instant où il se donnera le droit de s'installer au prêt de Nicky.

Booker prend une inspiration douloureuse avant d'oser s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, le matelas est moelleux, un doux parfum frais emplis l'air autour de lui quelques secondes avant que son regard ne soit happé par un petit mouvement des plus séduisant.

Nicky vient de frotter son nez contre l'oreiller avant de se rapprocher subtilement de Booker.

Booker qui reste subjuguer par le jeu des muscles bien trop fins sous la peau pâle de son ami et c'est à cet instant qu'il prend conscience que la lumière vient d'être allumée. Un coup d’œil alentour pour identifier le responsable de ce changement inattendu et son attention est à nouveau concentré sur Nicky qui vient de murmurer un petit « Hey » heureux et si séduisant.

« Hey » répète bêtement Booker alors qu'il se perd dans les grands yeux vert encore troublés par le sommeil.

\- Tu es rentré il y a longtemps, demande Nicky en redressant le visage sur l'oreiller pour mieux le regarder.  
\- Je viens d'arriver, répond Booker par automatisme.  
\- Tu as vu quelques choses d'intéressant ?

Booker le dévisage de longues secondes, pensant « Je t'ai vu, toi » car rien ne tient le comparaison face à la perfection de Nicolo Di Genova mais l'homme se souvient de son réveil étrange dans une voiture qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir investi, pour une surveillance qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir commencer, avec un équipe qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir retrouvé après son exile.

\- Non, rien de spécial.  
\- Nile est arrivée à l'heure, demande Nicky alors qu'il soutient sa tête d'une main en plantant son coude dans le matelas.  
\- Je crois, répond prudemment Booker, il ne sait rien des détails de la mission, ni même qu'elle est la mission.  
\- Tu crois, reprend son ami en se rapprochant. Book, s'te plaît, soupire t il, alors qu'il glisse son autre main le long de sa cuisse. Elle est assez grande pour faire son travail. Tu dois arrêter de la couvrir...  
\- Elle était à l'heure, coupe Booker en un souffle tremblant, alors que son regard suit la main remontant affectueusement sa cuisse. Elle était à l'heure, et je suis rentré tout de suite après lui avoir fait mon rapport.

Nicky lui sourit gentiment d'un air condescendant qui veut sûrement dire qu'il ne le croit pas mais son immortel ami se redresse un peu plus jusqu’à être presque allongé sur ses jambes.

\- Ta bonté te perdra, se moque Nicky, en attrapant sa nuque d'une main affectueuse.

« Ça m'étonnerait » pense Booker mais il ne le dit pas, toutes pensées cohérentes quittent son cerveau quand les lèvres délicates de Nicky trouvent les siennes.

D'abord figé et perdu, Booker se ressaisit rapidement, ses mains agrippent les angles de la mâchoires de son si précieux ami avant de glisser derrière les oreilles puis dans la nuque, dans le but évident de bloquer toutes tentatives de fuites intempestives. 

Nicky émet un petit gémissement qui, s'il ne se trompe pas veut tout dire sauf que l'homme voudrait se dégager de ses bras, pourtant Booker ressert tout de même son étreinte, ramenant le corps trop fin et délicat contre le sien.

Sa langue joue contre celle de Nicky qui sourit en enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules, l'immortel se soulève un peu plus et bientôt il vient chevaucher ses jambes, frottant l'intérieur de ses cuisses nues contre le tissu rêche de son Jeans.

Réflexes animal et primaire, Booker lâche d'une main la nuque pour venir saisir une fesse délicate, tirant un petit rire aguicheur et si séduisant de la bouche merveilleuse de Nicky.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffle l'homme de ses rêves, frottant sa joue contre les poils drus de sa barbe.  
\- Toi aussi, réplique sincèrement Booker. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué. Je voulais venir ramper à tes pieds chaque jours sans jamais oser le faire, simplement pourvoir te regarder et te dire à quel point j'étais désolé, et que.....  
\- Mais de quoi tu parle, le coupe Nicky en s'écartant.

L'homme le regarde, concerné et un rien inquiet, ses longs doigts voyagent gentiment sur son visage, repoussant les mèches folles loin de ses yeux.

\- Hey, murmure Nicky. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Booker, s'il te plaît, parle moi.

Booker ne répond que d'une petite négation de la tête, alors qu'il sent des larmes traîtresses brûler ses paupières.

\- S'il te plaît, Chéri. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Booker ferme les yeux, alors qu'il s'approprie le tendre surnom qu'il n'a plus entendu depuis des siècle.

\- Je suis juste fatigué, élude t il, et il relève la tête pour admirer les grands yeux si expressif de Nicky. J'ai besoin de me reposer.  
\- Bien sûr, acquiesce Nicky.

Il se dégage doucement de l'étreinte sans pour autant quitter la peau froide de Booker, les mouvements sont lents, tendres et si familiers que le cœur du français semble sur le point d'exploser.

Nicky prend le temps de le déshabiller avant de l'attirer contre lui dans le lit. Booker se laisse aller dans l'étreinte affectueuse, Nicky murmure des paroles apaisantes dans ses cheveux alors que ses mains caressent les muscles endoloris de ses épaules et de son dos.

\- Tout va bien, dit encore Nicky alors qu'il l'a déjà répété des dizaines de fois. De quoi as tu besoin, finit il par demander.

La réponse fusse, clair, honnête et direct, « Toi », « Je suis à toi » assure Nicky en retour et Booker le fait basculer sur le matelas d'un mouvement assuré, l'épinglant de tout son poids contre le lit.

L'immortel se laisse faire sans protester, comme habitué à ce genre de perte de contrôle, au fond de ses yeux aucunes peur ou appréhension, rien que la soumission et l'amour, Booker en est persuadé.  
« Nicky » souffle t il comme une prière et sa bouche avale avidement celle de son âme sœur, Nicky répond au baiser, Booker laisse les longs doigts délicats s'enfoncer dans la chair dur de ses épaules, griffant la peau centenaire de ses ongles.

« Je t'aime » pense Booker mais ne le dit pas, l'homme laisse plus tôt ses mains parler pour lui, il caresse, empoigne, masse et adore.

Ses doigts parcourent les flancs, le ventre, les cuisses avant de trouver les hanches. Nicky soupire contre son front alors que Booker descend le loin de son corps.

Le gémissement qui suit est merveilleux, toute autant que le corps se soulevant du matelas pour rencontrer plus vite la bouche qui vient de se refermer sur son membre.

Des décennies qu'il rêve d'embrasser ce corps superbe, vénérant l'être parfait qu'est Nicolo Di Genova et enfin le miracle.

Nicky remue sous sa bouche, alors que ces mains se perdent dans ses cheveux en désordre, Booker gronde autour de son membre, recevant d'autres caresses et des suppliques qu'il ne pensait jamais entendre.

\- Book, s'il te plaît, halète Nicky.

Du fond de son cerveau lui rappelant que toute cette situation n'a aucun sens, Booker pourrait prendre deux minutes pour se concentrer et réfléchir au virage à 180 degrés que le monde semble avoir subit, mais au lieu de prendre du recul, Booker choisit de se perdre dans le corps que son âme réclame depuis des siècles.

Nicky gémit encore quand son membre est abandonné, mais ce n'est rien en comparaison du cri étranglé qu'il expulse quand Booker le retourne pour lécher avidement son entrée.

\- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, chante Nicky, tendant les reins sans pudeur ni retenu.

Le peu de conscience de la réalité qui lui restait s'évapore à l'instant où sa langue perce le seuil du corps suppliant de Nicky et le monde ne devient plus que bonheur et perfection même si sa peau reste désespérément froide.

Booker joue de sa langue et de ses doigts contre le muscle plus que répondant, Nicky gémit sans honte, suppliant pour sentir le membre de son tendre amant prendre possession de son corps mais Booker poursuit ses caresses sulfureuses, s’appropriant les murmures indécents de l'homme de ses rêves, bien conscient qu'il n'en aura plus jamais l'occasion.

Pourtant Booker finit par se laisser convaincre quand Nicky gronde un « Baise moi » incendiaire. Un dernier baiser contre la peau rougie et humide, et Booker agrippe tendrement les hanches pour installer Nicky sur le dos, « Regarde moi » supplie t il et Nicky l'embrasse en écartant les jambes.

Perdu dans le regard vert irréel, Booker savoure la sensation merveilleuse des chairs délicates s'ouvrant autour de son membre quand il s'enfonce enfin au creux du corps de Nicolo Di Genova.

La tête basculée en arrière, Nicky gémit, les yeux fermés, Booker voudrait le supplier de les ouvrir, pouvoir se perdre au fond de son âme mais Nicky joue de ses mains délicates dans son dos avant de venir avaler son oreille torturant délicieusement le lobe sensible.

\- Mon dieu, gémit Booker et Nicky rit autour de la chair malmenée. Je t'aime, ajoute t il, et Nicky écarte un peu plus les jambes.

Le martèlement est tendre, amoureux, criant de vérité. Nicky gémit son prénom, « Sébastien » répète t il inlassablement pas ce surnom venu remplacer son nom de baptême avec le temps, et Booker ne l'en aime que davantage.

Combien de fois a t il vu les grands yeux sombres de Joe s’illuminer quand Nicky prononçait son prénom avec amour ?

Et aujourd'hui le voilà perdu dans le corps merveilleux de Nicolo, recueillant ses merveilleuses paroles d'amour, à la place d'un homme tout aussi merveilleux bien plus méritant que Booker ne le sera jamais.

\- Mon amour, susurre Nicky, le tirant de ses sombres pensées.  
\- Je suis là, répond Booker, comme pour s'en persuader lui même.

Nicky lâche un petit rire délicat qui doit sûrement avoir une signification pour eux, mais rien ne saurait plus le détourner de la perfection s’étalant sous son corps.

Booker attrape une main vagabonde pour entrelacer leurs doigts, alors que l'autre main de Nicky se perd dans ses cheveux pour ramener la bouche amie contre ses lèvres. Le baiser qu'il lui offre est emplit d'amour et de tendresse pourtant les dents étincelantes percent sa langue et le goût du sang se repend entre eux.

Booker gronde, Nicky se cambre presque à en quitter le matelas, l'air devient électrique et froid autour d'eux, et la jouissance les cueille au même instant.

§§§§§§

La lumière trop vive de la chambre a été remplacé par l'éclat d'un soleil étincelant par la fenêtre ouverte qu'il ne l'était pas à l'aube quand Booker était arrivé. 

Nicky n'a pas bougé, toujours prisonnier de son étreinte, sur le flanc, le visage enfoui contre son torse alors que le bras de Booker se serre davantage autour de ses hanches étroites de peur de le voir s'évaporer.

\- Arrêtes, gronde Nicky, alors qu'il n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux.  
\- J'ai rien fait, se défend Booker.  
\- Tu réfléchis trop fort, réplique son immortel amant en frottant son nez contre sa poitrine.

« Hum » marmonne le français, Nicky l'imite un rien moqueur avant de se hisser sur son ventre, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. 

Ses lèvres sont fraîches, délicates, délicieuses tout comme son haleine, Booker sait parfaitement que cela n'a aucun sens mais rien ne pourrait le détourner du cadeau que le ciel lui offre.  
Son étreinte se fait plus brute, animale, grisante. Nicky rit alors qu'il frotte son membre gonflé contre son ventre nu.

\- Encore, mon amour, supplie la perfection faite homme et Booker obéit.

Nicky se retrouve à genoux, les mains plantées dans le matelas pour se retenir alors que Booker s'active entre ses jambes, une main dans les cheveux un peu plus long et les épaules plus menues que dans son souvenirs.

La réalité n'existe plus et tout ce chaos n'a aucune importance.

§§§§§§

Nicky déambule nu et heureux dans leur petite chambre d'hôtel, ramassant leurs vêtements et parlant du rendez vous prévu avec le reste de l'équipe plus tard dans la journée.

Booker le suit des yeux avidement, se repaissant du spectacle des hanches étroites se balançant au rythme de ses pas, alors qu'il redessine les contours harmonieux de ce corps qui maintenant lui appartient.

\- Tu m'écoute, râle Nicky en le jetant un t shirt sale au visage.  
\- Bien sûr, réplique Booker.  
\- Et qu'est ce que je disais, demande l'immortel, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.  
\- Qu'on devait rejoindre les autres tout à l'heure.  
\- Perdu, s'agace l'autre. 

« OK, je te regardais » avoue Booker et l'homme de son éternité rougit.

\- Viens là, ajoute le français avec un coup d’œil aguicheur.

Nicky ronchonne mais obéit, il se laisse tomber dans le lit sans protester quand deux mains fortes l'attirent contre un torse grondant d'un rire charmeur.

\- Hey, Trésor, sourit Booker. Parle, je t'écoute.  
\- Je te demandais d'être gentil tout à l'heure au meeting. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?  
\- Tout ce que tu veux, assure l'autre avec un baiser affectueux sur les lèvres boudeuses et si séduisantes.

Nicky retrouve le sourire et la litanie merveilleuse reprend. L'immortel investit la douche mais poursuit le récit de ses deux jours seuls avec lui même pendant son absence.

Booker se redresse dans le lit, il écoute bien sûr la voix merveilleuse à l'accent si séduisant pourtant rien de ce qu'il se passe sous ses yeux n'a de sens.

Nicky aurait été le premier à prendre le tour de garde, il aurait été à l'a fut, prêt au combat. Le soldat expérimenté qu'il est n'aurait jamais dormi seul, nu dans une chambre inconnue et non sécurisée.

Il ne se serait pas laissé surprendre même par un ami, la fragilité et la bonhomie qu'il affiche n'ont rien de commun avec le fier guerrier qu'il a toujours connu et aimé, et aucune arme ne l'attend sous son oreiller.

Non l'homme qui a partagé son lit n'est pas son Nicky mais une douce représentation de tout ce que Booker a toujours rêvé de connaître si l'immortel avait succombé à son charme.

\- Tu veux aller prendre un petit déjeuner avant le rendez vous, demande Nicky en sortant de la salle de bain.

Le Jeans est bas sur ses hanches, dévoilant un ventre plat bien plus mince que la musculature millénaire ne devrait le permettre, les épaules nues sont plus fines, délicates, séduisantes presque féminine et même si Booker a appris à aimer le corps solide du combattant qu'est son ami, il ne peut nier l’intérêt que ce corps délicat provoque dans son bas ventre.

\- Hey, appelle doucement Nicky. Quelques chose ne va pas, Bébé ?  
\- Rien, sourit tristement Booker. Je t'admire, c'est tout.  
\- Tu me connais par cœur, réplique l'homme de ses rêves, les joues rouges et le regard timide.  
\- Je sais, mais tu es parfait. Je ne peux pas ne pas te regarder.

Nicky rougit encore plus alors qu'il se penche sur sa bouche souriante, Booker se laisse submerger par le corps fragile, appréciant le chaleur et le parfum de la brise marine accroché à cette peau merveilleuse.

§§§§§§

Nicky ne fait que rire et parler avec enthousiasme durant le petit déjeuner, Booker se contente de petit mot d'encouragement et d'assentiment alors qu'il emplit son esprit de toute la magnificence s'étalant sous ses yeux.

Bien trop vite à son goût, l'heure de quitter cette bulle de rêverie inespérée arrive et Nicky prend le volant d'une voiture anonyme, la moto a disparu, les emmenant là où le reste de l'équipe doit les attendre.

Son amant est plus silencieux et tendu à mesure qu'ils semblent se rapprocher de leur destination loin du centre ville, dans une vieille bâtisse délabrée.

Nicky soupire quand le moteur s'arrête, son regard passe de la maison abandonnée à Booker plusieurs fois avant de se focaliser sur son immortel compagnon.

\- Tu vas être sage, lui demande l'autre des plus sérieux.  
\- Je suis toujours sage, répond Booker, amusé mais Nicky soupire à nouveau. OK, Trésor. Je me tiendrais bien, promet t il et ils échangent un tendre baiser.

Nile les accueille avec un sourire rassurant habituel et un téléphone qu'elle lui tend.

\- Tiens, j'ai filmé ça ce matin, explique la jeune femme.

Sur l'écran, un homme qu'il ne connaît pas entre dans le bâtiment qu'il gardait la veille, deux gardes armés et un fourgon de surveillance en faction.

La mission lui est toujours un mystère mais Booker comprend qu'il leur faut capturer cet homme le plus rapidement possible.

\- Tu as été repéré, demande Booker alors qu'il suit des yeux Nicky qui quitte la pièce.  
\- Non, ils cherchaient autre chose qu'une nana sexy et endormie dans une voiture pourrie, ironise la jeune immortelle.  
\- Évidemment, réplique Booker amusé. A ton avis ?  
\- On attaque à la nuit tombée. Ils ne s'attendront pas à nous voir débarquer pendant que le club est ouvert.

Booker se contente d’acquiescer de la tête, il ne comprend toujours rien à ce job qui l'attend mais Nile est la seule à proposer un plan d'attaque alors il est prêt à le suivre et c'est à cet instant qu'il se rend compte de l'absence des autres.

\- Où est Andy ?  
\- En planque devant le club, répond Nile, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Et Joe ?  
\- Ne commence pas, soupire t elle et Booker sent son ventre se tordre.

Il voudrait demander des explications, comprendre ce que l'évocation de cinquième guerrier a de si problématique pour chasser le sourire radieux de son amie mais un petit bruit sourd lui parvient depuis le fond de la maison.

Booker attrape son arme par réflexe, suivant les murmures empressés jusqu'à la cuisine, chaque pas le rapproche de la source de toutes ses angoisses s'il en croit les nœuds de plus en plus douloureux dans son ventre, et la voix paniquée de Nicky lui parvient enfin clairement.

\- Laisse moi partir Joe, dit l'immortel.  
\- Viens avec moi, réplique la voix trop dure de Joe.  
\- S'il te plaît, on a déjà eu cette conversation. Je ne partirais pas avec toi.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu le sais très bien, soupire Nicky.

Le grondement est bestial, très loin de la tendresse dont Joe couvre tous les mots qu'il adresse à l'amour de sa vie.

Booker atteint enfin la porte éventrée de la cuisine et se fige sur place, Nile n'est plus à ses côtés.

Dépassant Nicky d'une bonne tête, Joe le maintient contre le mur d'une main serrée sur la gorge fragile alors que l'autre caresse tendrement les cheveux un peu trop long.

\- Je vais m'occuper de toi, assure Joe. Tu n'auras plus besoin de te mettre en danger.  
\- Je ne suis pas en danger avec lui et tu le sais, réplique Nicky.

Une bulle de fierté explose dans la poitrine de Booker alors qu'il comprend que Nicky parle de lui. Pourtant la peur le paralyse quand il ne parvient pas à faire bouger ses jambes pour aller s'interposer entre l'homme de ses rêves et Joe qui l'effraie visiblement.

\- Il te force à combattre. Je ne ferais jamais ça. On pourrait s'installer quelques part, être heureux ensemble comme avant.  
\- Joe, supplie Nicky, et ses mains se fond plus tendre quand il essaye de repousser l'autre homme.  
\- Je sais que je ne suis pas lui, mais je t'aime, assure l'immortel. Je m'occuperais de toi.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi.  
\- Bien sûr que si, affirme Joe, avec un caresse le long de la joue pâle.

Booker regarde cette autre version de Joe agir comme il en a souvent rêvé lui même, combien de fois s'est il imaginé capturer Nicky de ses bras, lui promettre monts et merveilles, confesser son amour et recevoir celui de l'autre homme en retour ?

Bien trop souvent pour qu'il puisse s'en souvenir clairement, mais comme il l'a toujours su, Nicky repousse les avances de Joe, comme il aurait repoussé les siennes si le monde n'avait pas perdu le Nord.

\- Je suis désolé, Joe, assure gentiment Nicky.  
\- On était heureux avant de les rencontrer.  
\- On est toujours amis, commence la voix délicate mais Joe gronde, avec un coup de poing dans le mur juste à côté de la tête de Nicky.  
\- On n'est pas ami ! On était amoureux.  
\- Non, contre l'autre, recevant un second grognement animal.  
\- Tu étais d'accord pour dormir avec moi avant.....  
\- On ne faisait que dormir, Joe. Tu le sais....  
\- Parce qu'il est venu te voler à mes bras, assure l'immortel enragé. Tu n'as pas eu le choix, tu t'es laissé séduire parce qu'il était plus fort, plus ancien, mais si j'avais eu le temps de te montrer qui je suis, tu m'aurais choisi.

Nicky secoue la tête, alors que des larmes illuminent ses grands yeux irréels « Non » murmure t il, et ses mains tremblent.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Amore, coupe Joe. Tu dois juste me laisser le temps de te convaincre.  
\- Tu me fais peur, avoue Nicky et Joe secoue la tête avec un sourire carnassier.  
\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Je vais te montrer, ajoute subitement Joe, avant d'avaler brutalement la bouche d'un Nicky tremblant de peur.

Booker reste figé sur place, cette scène s'est déjà joué des millier de fois dans sa tête. Ses propres mains serrées sur le corps tendre de Nicky à la place de celles de Joe, sa langue dans la bouche de l'immortel tremblant, dans ses songes Joe justement intervenait toujours pour défendre l’honneur bafoué de son âme sœur, alors Booker se secoue et traverse la cuisine.

Enfoncer ses mains brutalement dans les épaules de Joe est jouissif, l'envoyer valser contre le mur opposé l'est bien plus encore, pourtant bien moins que le corps tremblant de Nicky se cramponnant au sien avec une litanie de « Merci » sincère et amoureux.

\- Tu vas bien, demande Booker sans quitter des yeux l'ennemi.  
\- Maintenant que tu es là oui, affirme Nicky en se cachant derrière son corps solide.  
\- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris, demande le français alors que Joe se redresse.

Le rire qu'il lâche est étrange, déplacé, dérangeant. Joe frotte sa lèvre ensanglantée sans que Booker ne se souvient l'avoir frapper.

Dans ses rêves, Joe lui assenait toujours un coup de poing pour lui faire payer son audace d'avoir posé les mains sur Nicky.

\- Ce qui m'a pris, répète Joe. J'en ai ma claque de toi et ta perfection.

Booker rit malgré le sérieux de la situation, rien n'est parfait chez lui ni ici ni dans l'autre monde. Nicky est peut être à lui dans cet univers mais ce n'est pas l'homme que son cœur réclame depuis des décennies, rien qu'une pâle copie qui ne tient pas vraiment la comparaison avec le farouche guerrier qu'il aime en secret depuis leur rencontre.

\- Il t'a dit non, récite Booker, se souvenant du discours que Joe lui tenait dans ses rêves.  
\- C'est de ta faute. On serait heureux si on vous avait pas rencontré, gronde Joe. Il était heureux et en sécurité avec moi.  
\- Je ne le force jamais à se battre, affirme le français, et même s'il n'a aucun souvenir de ce monde il en est plus que persuadé.  
\- Bien sûr, tu l'as tellement embobiné qu'il est prêt à se jeter tête baissée dans le chaos pour te plaire.  
\- Je suis capable de prendre mes propres décisions tout seul, cri Nicky en quittant la sécurité que lui offrait le corps solide.

Le scénario dévie de sa trajectoire habituelle, jamais Nicky n'a eu à prouver ses capacités dans ses songes, mais ici Nicky n'est pas Nicky.

\- C'est pas le problème de toute façon, intervient Booker. Tu n'as pas à te jeter sur lui comme ça.  
\- Je ne suis pas un animal, réplique Joe. Je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal.

Booker se sent subitement perdu, il ne reconnaît ni les mots ni les gestes, le voilà en territoire inconnu, et Nile a disparu.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu de toi, dit Nicky, d'un ton énervé qui lui laisse penser qu'il a manqué quelque chose.

Et là tout lui revient, Nicky ne veut jamais de lui dans ses rêves, quand Joe n'intervient pas pour l'éloigner de l'immortel, c'est Nicky qui se défend lui même, parfois en le repoussant simplement, à d'autres moment avec un simple regard de dédain et d'autre fois avec des coups brutaux plus que mérité.

\- Tu es à moi, hurle Joe, et Booker se souvient avoir déjà prononcé ses mots.

Nicky n'a pas le temps de répliquer qu'une détonation résonne dans la petite cuisine délabrée, le cri dit son prénom avec inquiétude, les mains sont chaudes et tendres quand elles touchent son visage glacé et humide, et ses yeux tombent sur le regard inquiet de son immortel ami.

\- Sébastien, soupire le visage fin et délicat du nouveau Nicky. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?  
\- Ce que je devais faire, répond honnêtement Joe, et sa voix à retrouver sa tendresse habituelle.  
\- Booker, tu m'entends ? Il ne réagit pas, dit la mâchoire carrée de son ami de toujours.  
\- Ses poumons sont peut être touchés, propose le murmure du fier guerrier arabe.  
\- Sébastien, pleure la voix fluette. Ouvre les yeux !

Booker ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur les mèches trop longues et les lèvres serrées en un ligne tendue qu'il reconnaît.

\- On doit partir, assure Joe.  
\- Il ne pourra pas marcher, répond le Nicky d'autre fois.  
\- On va le porte, propose le Joe qui n'a jamais forcé la bouche de Nicky.

Tout semble flou, irréel et très clair à la fois, la cuisine délabrée perd de sa lumière, l’obscurité fait disparaître le visage étrange de Nicky, ne reste que ces cheveux bien trop courts et ses grandes mains fortes et habituées au combat.

\- Allez, Booker, ouvre les yeux, le presse cette étrange créature.  
\- On ne doit pas traîner ici, insiste Joe. Habibi ?  
\- Je sais. Book, réveille toi, ordonne Nicky, et un coup brutal percute son sternum.

Booker se sent tousser sous la douleur inattendue, l'air emplit ses poumons et le froid réveille ses muscles atrophiés, quand les gerbes d'eau le noyant quitte sa bouche.

\- Nicky, bafouille Booker.  
\- Hey, tu es revenu, se réjouit son éternel ami. C'est bien, lève toi. On doit partir.  
\- Nicky, répète le blessé. Tu vas bien ?  
\- C'est toi qui est en danger, pas moi, assure l'autre, en le forçant à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Booker manque de tomber mais les bras solides de Nicky le stabilise, son ami le regarde droit dans les yeux, le décalage étrange de l'autre Nicky a disparu, ils sont à nouveau de la même taille.

\- Qu'est ce tu fais là, demande Booker. Tu devrais pas être ici, c'est dangereux.  
\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais me défendre, assure Nicky en le traînant vers la lumière.  
\- Et je suis là, ajoute Joe, de son ton amusé habituel.  
\- On est où ?  
\- A toi de nous le dire, réplique les deux immortels d'une même voix.

Les deux mondes entrent en contact brutalement, la collision le fait trébucher et tout lui revient.

La visite inattendue dans son appartement, son ivresse ralentissant ses gestes et sa défaite.

Noriko, Quynh, l'immortelle perdue qui a eu raison de lui.

\- C'est un piège, dit il subitement.  
\- On s'en doute, répond simplement Nicky qui le soutient toujours.  
\- Elle ne pouvait pas venir jusqu’à vous mais elle m'a trouvé grâce aux rêves, explique Booker maintenant que tout lui revient.  
\- C'est ce qu'on pensait, fusse de la voix tant aimée de la plus ancienne.

« Andy » pleure presque Booker, « Hey » réplique celle qui l'a maintenu sain d'esprit toutes ses décennies.

\- On se tire, ajoute t elle, et Nile acquiesce de la tête.  
\- Tu es venu me chercher, comprend Booker, en regardant Nicky  
\- Nous sommes venus te chercher, corrige Nicky contre son oreille.  
\- Comment, veut il savoir mais les mots restent bloquer dans sa gorge.

Les regards se croisent, mal à l'aise et perdus, personne ne semble vouloir prendre la parole, alors Booker s'accroche de toutes ses forces aux épaules à nouveau solides avec un « Nicky » qu'il espère convainquant.

\- On t'a fait surveiller depuis ton exil, avance son éternel ami.  
\- Je m'en doutais, dit pour lui même le traître. Comment vous m'avez trouvé ?

A nouveau le silence alors qu'ils ont quitté le bord de mer pour courir vers un fourgon plus loin sur la route, « Nicky » interroge encore Booker.

\- Je t'ai mis un traqueur GPS dans la nuque, répond l'immortel alors qu'il le pousse à l'arrière de la camionnette.  
\- Quand ?

Nicky souffle une inspiration rageuse alors qu'il échange un regard avec Joe, qui hausse les épaules d'un air moqueur qui ne semble pas du goût de son ami, qui ne le lâche pas même après que le moteur ait démarré.

Pour la troisième fois, Booker l'appelle d'un « Nicky » interrogateur, et il pense qu'il devrait être capable de prononcer d'autre mot que le surnom affectueux de son si merveilleux ami.

\- Quand on s'est battu avant ton exil.  
\- Quand tu m'as brisé la nuque de rage, se souvient Booker.

L'effroyable craquement de l'os avant l'obscurité l'avait fait trembler de chagrin, pourtant bien moins que le regard dur que Nicky lui avait adressé à cet instant fatidique, scellant son avenir.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès, demande Booker après de longues minutes de silence et de réflexion.

Nicky se contente d'un hochement de tête comme réponse, et Booker se laisse aller contre le corps redevenu solide de son ami de toujours, « Merci » s'entend il murmurer, et une fois n'est pas coutume, Nicolo Di Genova sort de sa réserve habituelle pour le garder serré contre son torse de ses bras puissants autour de ses épaules tremblantes de froid.

Noriko est là dehors quelques part, à l'a fut, prête à leur tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment.

L'immortelle perdue ne sait rien de la nouvelle situation d'Andy, ni qui est Nile ou ce que Nicky peut bien représenter pour Booker, sans que son ami n'en sache rien.

Nicky ne lui appartiendra jamais comme son cœur en rêve mais Nicky l'aime suffisamment pour se mettre en danger et prévoir un plan de secours des mois à l'avance pour lui venir en aide en cas de besoin.

Et bien que leur situation n'est rien de confortable, Booker s'en contentera pour le reste de son éternité.

**Author's Note:**

> Avis? Commentaire? Dégoût profond?


End file.
